PERCHA
by lidaweb18
Summary: algunas vez han jugado percha cuando estuvieron pequeños. pero como le dirias a tu hija si te encuentra haciendo percha... espero les guste


hola este pequeño one shot fue inspirado en algo que ocurrio y bueno lo quise escribir con los personajes de la familia briefs

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

esto personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

_

era una linda tarde en la casa de la familia briefs donde una pequeña de ojos y cabello azul de 3 años veia junto a su madre un programa de televisión, en la sala de estar.

-mami, porque esos niños se estan colocando encima de otros y otros- preguntaba una niña muy curiosa al ver esa escena en televisión.

-bueno pequeña, es porque estan jugando- mientras decia eso bulma se recordo de una vez que lo hizo con sus amigas en el colegio cuando estaba pequeña bueno no solo una vez.

-mmmm, y como se llama ese juego-

-se llama percha y la verdad es muy divertido pero hay que tener cuidado a la hora de jugarlo porque se puede lastimar a la persona que esta hasta abajo-

asi como ella se quebro su brazo.

asi paso una hora vez, hasta que la pequeña princesa se quedo dormida en las piernas de su madre.

mientras tanto un principe sayajin iba pasando para por alli para dirigirse a la cocina atraer una botella de agua, cuando alguien le habo.

-psss, vegeta-

vegeta trato de ignorarla hasta que le volvio hablar.

-vegeta no me ignores- ya molesta porque no la habia volteado a ver.

\- que quieres mujer- molesto porque le habian interrumpido su camino.

-ayudame a llevar a bra a su dormitorio para que siga durmiendo la siesta, por favor- le dijo con una mirada tierna.

-hazlo tu sola- iba a seguir caminando cuando.

-vegeta ayudame y te dare un premio- le dijo seductoramente.

vegeta arqueo una ceja y volteo para ayudar a su mujer con la niña.

-gracias, vegeta- sonrio triunfante

cuando llegaron al dormitorio de la pequeña la dejaron durmiendo en su cama y cuando salieron de alli.

-bueno mujer quiero mi premio- dijo agarrando a su mujer de la cintura.

-¿ahorita vegeta?

-si-

\- esta bien su alteza- se acerco para besar a su marido y asi se fueron besando hasta llegar a su habitacion.

llegaron a la habitacion y siguieron consumando su amor. pero lo que cierta parejita no sabia era que una pequeña niña se habia despertado antes de tiempo y sin hacer ruido.

-mami- mientras se despertaba y preguntaba viendo para todos lados ya que se recordaba que estaba con su mama.

asi que decidio ir la a buscar, mientras iba en el pasillo escucho la voz de su madre en su habitacion asi que decidio darle una sorpresa( y si que se la dio)

cuando una pequeña niña entri y asomo su cabecita buscando a su mama vio algo muy inusual su mama estaba encima de su papa cubiertos por una sabana y pregunto

-mami, papi ¿que estan haciendo?-

cuando esa pareja escucho la voz de su pequeña los dos voltearon a ver y se pusieron todos rojos al ver a su pequeña alli parada y mas cuando escucharon la pregunta.

pero bulma respondio rapido toda acolarada y nerviosa

-cariño es que le estoy haciendo percha a tu papi- dijo tratando de taparse.

vegeta solo se le quedo viendo sin comprender a su mujer.

-mami yo tambien quiero hacer percha a papi- dijo una pequeña niña sonriendo y subiendo a la cama de la pareja.

pero bulma le dijo antes que se tirara encima de ellos.

-vaya cariño pero antes de eso hasme favor de ver si trunks esta en su recamara porfavor-

\- mmmm bueno mami ahorita vengo- se bajo algo molesto pero salio a buscar a su hermano.

\- bueno apurate a cambiar vegeta antes que venga otra vez- dijo. bulma mientras se colocaba su bata para cubrirse.

-que es eso de percha- pregunto curioso e intrigado, mientras se cambiaba

\- es un juego de niños donde uno se colocan encima uno de otro pero con fuerza y no te enojes que fue lo primero que se me ocurrio. por como nos encontro o le quieres explicar a tu hija de tres años lo que haciamos- dijo molesta.

-hmmmp, mejor me voy- pero saliendo por la ventana para no encontrar a su pequeña.

mientras tanto bulma pensaba" bueno al menos bra estaba mas pequeña que cuando fue con trunks, eso si que fue muy incomodo"

 **bueno espero que les guste.**

 **17 /12/17**


End file.
